


When Did Things Change

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Effie wonders when Haymitch first started to care.     I own nothing the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Did Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Effie wonders when Haymitch first started to care. I own nothing the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

“So when did you start liking me? Effie asked.

Haymitch poured himself a drink. “I still don’t like you Effie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Then why did we get married last year?

“We’d been living together for three years. People were talking.”

“And I know from experience how important other people’s opinions are to you. You have never cared about what people had to say about how you live your life.”

“I do when the noisy neighbors interfere with my after dinner drink.

“You mean nosy neighbors.

“No, I mean “noisy”. Peeta can talk as much as you can when he has a favorite topic. He talked so much about “marrying Effie” I figured I better do it before Katniss got jealous and divorced him.”

Effie cuddled next to him on the couch. “I’m being serious…sort of. I know you love me but when did you start liking me?

“Before our wedding.”

“Haymitch!”

“All right, all right. It’s been a while. Probably the 68th Games.

Effie thought about it. “The 68th Games? That can’t be right. We got into that terrible fight on the train and you didn’t say a word to me until the next year.

“It was definitely the 68th Games.” Haymitch insisted.

“No, I think it was the 70th Games. That was the first time we ever had intimate personal relations.

“Intimate personal relations? You’re such a lady although that night if I recall….

Effie sighed. “Enough. Let’s pretend you’re a gentleman for a minute. It was definitely the 70th Games.

“No. The 70th only happened because of the 68th. We would have had sex in the 69th but you said I didn’t know what I was doing and to leave. I was very insulted.

“You were drunk! You got confused and went into my room by mistake.

“Effie, I was drunk for decades. I never walked into a woman’s bedroom by mistake. You told me to leave so I left. You’re lucky I tried the next year. He tilted her chin to face him. What made you say yes? Besides my irresistible charm.

Effie smiled “I was awake when you kissed me. I knew it wasn’t just a wrong turn from the bathroom. Okay, so what happened in the 68th Games to change your mind about me?

Haymitch sighed The Games would always haunt him but the last couple of years they weren’t in the forefront of his mind. Digging up any memories would guarantee nightmares tonight but Effie deserved to know.

‘We had that fourteen year old girl and fifteen year old boy. They were so terrified they threw up their dinner on the train. You yelled at them for gobbling their food and the girl said what difference did it make since she was going to die? You told her she had just as much chance as anyone. She snapped at you and said I’m 14, what do you think is going to happen? Haymitch paused. “You said….so sincerely…..so was Finnick Odair.

‘I was trying to give her confidence.

“It was false hope but I now know you meant well”

“You grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the dining car. You were furious .”

“Well, she wasn’t Finnick Odair. Even if she had any skills, she didn’t have a mentor like Mags who could get money from…everyone.

“Haymitch, when you set your mind to it, you could do anything. Look what you did for Katniss and Peeta. You’re the only person who ever brought two Victors home from the same Game.

“Well, I was a long way from that. I asked you why did you decide to became an Escort? 

“I said because unlike some people I had to work for a living.

“ I said you didn’t have to work in the Games. 

“Then I said. “Everyone in the Capitol works for the Games in some capacity. We’re assessed at age 12 and it was recommended I learn how to be a Gamesmaker.

“So why aren’t you in the Control Room? Why are you a pain in my ass? Do you remember what you said then?

Effie shook her head. “Not really. I was so upset with you.

“You said, You didn’t want to be Gamesmaker because you hated when they sent the mutts in. You didn’t think it was fair. 

Effie blushed. “That sounds so ridiculous. I was delivering kids to their death and I was worried about it being fair.

“But Effie, that was the first time I realized that someone from the Capitol realized there was something wrong with the Games. It made you very endearing.

“Not that night.”

He laughed. “No, but I had a year to think about it.”


End file.
